official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cumberland County, Tennessee
Cumberland County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 56,053. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 70 US Route 70N US Route 127 Tennessee State Route 68 Tennessee State Route 101 Tennessee State Route 282 Tennessee State Route 298 Tennessee State Route 299 Tennessee State Route 392 Tennessee State Route 419 Geography Adjacent counties Roane County (east) Fentress County (north) Morgan County (northeast) Putnam County (northwest) Bledsoe County (south) Rhea County (southeast) Van Buren County (southwest) White County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 95.81% White (53,704) 3.60% Other (2,019) 0.59% Black or African American (330) 12.7% (7,118) of Cumberland County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cumberland County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.04 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Crab Orchard - 752 Crossville - 10,795 Towns Pleasant Hill - 563 CDPs Bowman - 302 Fairfield Glade - 6,989 Lake Tansi - 3,803 Unincorporated communities Alloway Alpine Acres Bowling Midway Ozone Renegade Mountain Westel West Mill White Oak Forest Woodlands Woody Climate Fun facts * Cumberland County was the site of an important saltpeter mine. Saltpeter is the main ingredient of gunpowder and was obtained by leaching the earth from Grassy Cove Saltpeter Cave. Richard Green Waterhouse settled in this area in 1800. In his "Diary, Journal, and Memoirs" he states that he went with William Kelly into Grassy cove and explored his (Kelly's) saltpeter cave on October 7, 1812. According to Barr (1961), Dicky Mathews began the manufacture of gunpowder at the cave in 1859. His son was killed by an explosion at Powder House Spring below the cave. This is an exceptionally large cave and evidence of mining extends far from the entrance. The leaching vats were located in a large room near the entrance, but this room is damp and the wooden vats have deteriorated to the point that they are difficult to recognize. * During the 1930s, as part of the New Deal, the federal government's Subsistence Homesteads Division established the Cumberland Homesteads outside of Crossville. The program provided land and houses for 250 impoverished families. Cumberland Mountain State Park was built as part of this project. * The county is home to a number of karst formations, most notably at Grassy Cove, a large, closed depression located southeast of Crossville. It is 3 miles wide, 5 miles long, and over 1,000 feet deep. All of the water draining into Grassy Cove flows underground through a large cave system and emerges 4 miles southwest at the head of the Sequatchie Valley to form the Sequatchie River. * In 1787, the North Carolina legislature ordered widening and improvements to Avery's Trace, the trail that ran from North Carolina through Knoxville and what is now Cumberland County to Nashville, Tennessee. They raised funds by a lottery and completed a project that built a wagon road. This slightly improved travel, but still required a bone jarring trip. The road was often muddy and crossed stone slabs so that it was only passable in some places on foot. Reportedly wagons could not get down the steep grade at Spencer's Mountain without locking brakes on all wheels and dragging a tree behind to slow the descent. The mountain top was described as "quite denuded of trees." * Fairfield Glade is a resort and a retirement community. Druid Hills Golf Course is located here. * Lake Tansi is another resort community, home to the lake itself, a golf course, a few RV parks and a couple of its own resorts. * Camp Crossville, a site just east of Pleasant Hill, was used as a prisoner of war camp during World War II, housing German and Italian officers from November 1942 until the end of the war. * Crab Orchard received its fame from a rare type of durable sandstone found in its vicinity. First used in local structures and sidewalks in the late 19th century, the Crab Orchard stone gained popularity in the 1920s when it was used in the construction of Scarritt College in Nashville. Numerous buildings in Crossville have been constructed with Crab Orchard stone. * Crab Orchard is home to a large limestone mine operated by Lhoist North America. The mine and its accompanying plant dominate the south side of the Crab Orchard gap along Interstate 40 and US Route 70. * Before you look, no, there are no bowling alleys in Bowling. The community was named for Rodney Bowling, a pioneer settler. * Ozone is the location of Ozone Falls State Natural Area, which was established in 1973 to protect Ozone Falls, a 110-foot (33 m) plunge waterfall, and its surrounding gorge. * During the Civil War, the county was nearly evenly split between those supporting the Union and those supporting the Confederacy. * Politically, Cumberland County is powerfully Republican, only voting for a Democrat in five presidential elections since 1912, the last being 1976. * Current Tennessee state champion, Shawn Livingston, was born and raised in Cumberland County. * The Cumberland County Electric Mills are located near Woody. * South of Lake Tansi is the RJ Samples Laboratory, a lab where wild Fire-type Pokemon are raised, and the lab will even give out a free egg of a different Fire-type species to trainers. Category:Tennessee Counties